Storm Strike
Tempestwing= Storm Strike belongs to user The Streamy Gamer Cat. Please do not use her without permission. (WIP) Appearance Storm Strike is a female Tempestwing. She has a slight build made for swift flying, allowing her to move faster than most. Her scales are a dark blue, with electric blue transitional scales seperating them from her slightly lighter underscales. Her eyes are a bright blue, the same colour as the small, fainter markings near the base of her tail. Her wings are the same colour as her underscales, with electric blue stripes. Her horns and talons are a dark grey. Personality Stormstrike is rather quiet in public; that is, until she finds a friendly-looking dragon with a non-awkward situation to start a conversation. Contrary to what she thinks, she is rather good at social interaction, though she tends to talk too fast with others, especially when she is nervous. She has a tendency to apologise unnessecarily as she is afraid of being judged or offending someone. Despite her somewhat intimidating appearance and tendency to snap when approached, she is actually quite kind and will not hesitate to help another dragon unless they are an enemy of her's or she can't help them. She is easily frustrated, but doesn't nessecarily show it unless alone, although she may take it out on others when in an emergency situation. She is a bit of a dreamer, and is always thinking and talking to herself. Stormstrike is the kind of dragon to dwell on past events and hold grudges. She trusts blindly, and is easily manipulated when given convincing evidence, whether that evidence is true or not. She is a good leader despite what she thinks. She is very cautious and over-complicates things. Often, she is overly-emotional and thinks illogically when doing so. When angry, she is snappy and sarcastic and ignores others around her, often leading to disputes. She is also very good at lying and will not hesitate to do so. She stick to the rules generally, unless she believes what she is doing is right. She can be a romantic at times. Generally, Stormstrike is not a good public speaker and does not wish to give speeches unless she is passionate about the topic. History Storm Strike was born in a small, secluded area of Woodglow Forest. As a young dragonet, she was taught to hunt on both land and in sea and some basic fighting moves by her mother, who she barely remembered except for the fact that she was a dark blue with strange stripes along her side. As she grew up, she began seeing less and less of her mother, until one day she disappeared completely. Storm Strike began searching for her, before eventually giving up, comforting herself with the fact that she could survive on her own. Skills and Abilities WIP Relationships WIP Quotes WIP Fanfics/RPs WIP Trivia *This is a WIP *When in Roleplays that do not allow fanon tribes, Storm Strike is portrayed as a Skywing, with deep orange-gold scales and lighter golden underscales and her name changed to Stormstrike, without the space |-| Skywing= WIP Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:TempestWings Category:Females Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat) Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+